Hopeless
by naruhina50
Summary: Hello my name is Kaity and this is my story
1. Hate

Hopeless

My POV

It was Friday most Teenagers are happy but I wasn't means I would be back in hell again sooner than usual. *sighs* Better get to my last class before the late bell goes off.

Natsu's POV

I look up and see Kaity I wave her over. I notice she looks...sad? No more like depressed. I grab her and tickle her ah there's her smile I love her smile. She then goes over to her seat _

My POV

As the end of school bell rings three girl's come up to me Girl 1:"Who do you think you are getting near our Natsu!" Girl 2 and 3:"Yea!" Girl 1:"We should teach her a lesson girls!" I back away as the girls on the right and left pin me down "Get off me Get off!" Girl 1:Stupid Girl! *kicks me over and over* "Just die already your such a pain! Nobody likes you! You think Natsu wants to be your friend he just pity's you!...Lets go girl's I dont want to catch her desise." Girl 2 and 3:Right *all of them walk away* I slowly get up tears running down my face and start to walk home. As I walk through the door i See my dad I try to snek to my room but he sees me. He walks up to me and punches me "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!" "I w-w-was at school-" he hits me again "YOU STUPID BITCH YOU HONESTLY THINK IM GOING TO BELIVE YOU." I slowly back away from him and he grabs my hair and hits me with a glass beer bottle. I feel warm liqid run from my head and fall to the floor I start to black out. He starts to kick my ribs "STUPID CUNT". He eventually stops kicking me and I finally black out my last thoughts before I black out are "I hate my life."

_Well theres chapter one


	2. Covering the wounds

Hopeless

My POV

I wake up and look around it must be around 12:00 in the afternoon. I put my head on my head and immediately pull it away and see dry blood on my hand. "Damnit..." I start to crawl to the bathroom to clean up. Once I get to the bathroom I try to stand but my ribs hurt so much I cant stand. I put my hand's on the end of the sink and pull myself up and look into the mirror. I have dry blood covering half of my face and a few bruises and a black eye I feel tears prick at the corner's of my eye's "What did I do to deserve this?" I feel tears roll down my cheeks. I wipe away the tears and start to wash away the blood and patch up my wound on my head with whatever I could find. I get the make-up my friend Lucy gave me as a birthday present and start to cover up the bruise's and the black eye. I then pull off my shirt and look where my rib's are. There are bruise's and welt's I touch my ribs slightly and pull my hand away while i cringe in pain. I start to put make-up on my side's until i hear my ringtone I cried out go off. I check my phone and check who texted me. It was Natsu I start to text him back.

Natsu's POV

I was texting Gray until he said he was going to take a shower. I sigh and scroll through my contact's and stop and tap on Kaity's name and start to text her. As I wait for her to reply I start to think about Kaity no I dont like her like that I just care about my nakama. Beside's i'm already dating Lissana I cant like another girl like that when i'm dating someone already. Can I? I snap out of my thoughts when I hear my phone go off. I check who texted me. It was Kaity I start texting her back.

Text CONVO (N=Natsu K=Kaity)

N:Yo what's up?

K:nothing much...

N:something wrong?

K:No

N:Remember if something is wrong you can just come to me

K:I know

N:Alright now what are you up to?

K:Reading

N:Lol what are you reading bookworm?

K:something

N:Lol smartass I GTG Lissana is here see you at juvia's sleepover

K:Bye

My POV

I sigh and put away my phone Lucy and Juvia asked me yesterday if I could come to Juvia's slumber party. They knew I liked slumber party's and that I would go even if I was sick so they will be very suspisous if I say I cant go. I start to pack some pajamas and clothes for the slumber party. I then grab my phone and make-up and a book. Juvia will have more things to entertain me. Juvia's slumber party's are the best because even the boy's sleepover. Last time we dared Gray and Juvia to swap clothes. I laugh noy that was funny. I finish packing my sleeping bag and head toward's Juvia's house.


End file.
